1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the thermal analysis of layers and multiple layer structures used in the semiconductor processing arts.
2. Background Information
A variety of layers and multiple layer structures are in widespread use in the semiconductor processing arts. Exemplary layers include among others resists, anti-reflective coatings, and low dielectric constant layers. These layers and their properties have an important impact upon the overall semiconductor manufacturing process, on the yield of integrated circuits, and on the quality and reliability of the integrated circuits produced. Unfortunately, one of the significant problems with the use of such layers it variability in the properties of the materials used to form the layers. The existing methods for analyzing and characterizing these types of layers and their properties are limited, especially in the case of the characterization and analysis of multiple layer structures.